Friend of Mine
by Saec09
Summary: ..."I've known you for so long you are a friend of mine"...Have you ever fallen for a friend before?This might be for you...naruhina...oneshot song-based fanfic....R&R please...


* * *

Friend of Mine

* * *

Memories:

"Hinata-chan, you should know what I really feel. "Naruto thought…"But I know it doesn't matter."

"I just hope you can hear my heart sing this song for you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_I've known you for so long you are a friend of mine_**

**_But babe is this all we'll ever be?_**

**_I loved you ever since you are a friend of mine_**

**_But babe is this all we ever could be?_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Memories:

"N-n-naruto-kun do you know what love means? It's a feeling you don't understand. Painful yet so nice to feel. It's so warm and light to feel" Hinata said giggling.

"Hinata-chan it doesn't even make sense."Naruto said confused.

"I know. That's the beauty of it!" she reasoned

He suddenly hugged her. She was confused but then just laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_You tell me things I never know_**

**_I've shown you love you've never shown_**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Memories:

"Naruto-kun I can't do it ! My cousin Neji always scolds me and called me a weakling! Even Hanabi is better than me!" Hinata cried tearfully.

"Really? Who told you she is better?" he asked.

"No one but I always feel Father favors Hanabi for her skills." she sniffed

"That's not even true! Don't worry Hinata-chan you'll become strong someday! I really think so and I really know so! Believe it!" Naruto said trying to cheer her up.

"Now, let me see you smile." he said cupping her chin. She frowned, well, it was more of a pout.

"Hinata-chan!" he pretend-scold her. She smiled and leaned on his chest while he held his right hand by his left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_But then again when you cry I'm always at your side…._**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Memories:

"Naruto-kun I found someone very special today he's so handsome!" Hinata said happily. "He saved me from the bully from the third block." Hinata continued.

"Really? That 's really great Hinata-chan!! Keep it up!!"Naruto said smiling trying to hide the pain that he felt.

"I'm really glad for you." He continued.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_You tell me bout the love you've had_**

**_And I listen very eagerly_**

**_But deep inside you'll never see this feeling of emptiness_**

**_That makes me feel sad_**

**_But then again I'm glad!!_**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Memories:

One evening as they stargazed from their favorite spot.

"I guess we're just friends."Naruto thought.

"Hina-chan, I just want to tell you that I'll always be here for you and that if your happy then I'll be happy too!!" He told Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" She hugged him. "Naruto-kun I just want you to know that your really special to me!" She said to him. "Really?" he asked.

"Hai!" she replied.

"Then I guess I can tell you what I've been hiding all along?" He suddenlyblurted out.

"Tell me what?" Hinata eagerly inquired.

"Huh? I can't." He said blushing.

"No , tell me please." Hinata pleaded.

"Well, I know after I tell you this we're not going to be friends anymore. Well I'm ready to risk it all." He said sadly. "But promise me you won't get angry."

"I swear." she listened eagerly.

"Well the thing is...The thing is...is... I-I-I kind of fell for you. And I-I-I …." He stopped then blushed.

"And you love me?" Hinata inquired having a tint of red spread on her cheeks. He nodded slowly.

"Well, Naruto-kun I also love you since you are a friend of mine!" She said shyly.

"Really? But I don't love you as a friend I love you more than that!" He said blushing.

"Hai! Aishitemasu n-n-naruto-kun!" she said in the best way that she can.

Naruto moved closer to Hinata slowly and held her hands. Hinata faced him and before she knew it he lifted her chin by his pointer finger and kissed her passionately. She blushed. She kissed him back and held him by the neck to deepen the kiss.

He was so happy than before.

"I love you." he said as he broke the kiss and looked into her lovely eyes, their nose touching.

"I love you, too." she replied giving him one more kiss on the cheeks. They spotted a shooting star. Naruto closed his eyes and wished as he held her tight.

"Naruto-kun? What did you wish for?" she asked smiling as he gave her a kiss.

"I wanted to wish something but I already have what I want." he smirked.

"How bout you?" he asked in return.

"You and me, forever." she blushed. "Forever." he whispered in her ears.

And they held each other through the whole night as more shooting stars fell from the sky. Both happy in each others arms admiring the night sky.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_But then again I'm glad…._**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--END--


End file.
